goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimateLand/Timeline
This is a complete timeline of the events at GoAnimateLand. GoAnimateLand Japan/Drill Land *'< 1959: '''A group of fifteen investitors thought about a completely independent amusement park which would operate in Tokyo and start a new era of amusement. *'1959: The investitors sent a project detailing the park along with an area which the park will take. The building licence was approved by the Japanese government. *'1960: '''Japanese radio and television announce that a completely new amusement park will be built in Tokyo, but it didn't have a name until a year later. *'1961: 'NHK announces that the park began construction and will be called ''Drill Land. *'''1962: Two themed areas of the park were completed: Guyish Central and Drillimation Central. *'1963: '''In preparement for the launch a year later, over 24,000 investitors from Japan speedy built the park waiting so that it could open safely a year later, which built more twelve themed areas. The areas would be kept forever in their locations forever, which stands the forever shape of GoAnimateLand which would be built in California almost three decades later. *'1964: Drill Land opens with a grand party-popping parade which involves over 1,000 party poppers popped to launch the area. A noise was heard around Tokyo, and Japanese television aired the whole coverage. Drillimation Studios, which was founded six years prior, also opens on the same day. *'1965: '''The park hired one of fifteen investitors from Japan to become the first president of the park. *'1966: 'The entrance gains border control-like staff which would control the park for gaining tickets for incoming customers. *'1967: 'Guyish Central expands its territory. *'1968: The park would remain idle up until 1995, while non-stop gaining salary and getting workers. The Angry German Kid anime is also unveiled later that year. *'1969:' The Angry German Kid anime from Drillimation Studios starts its run on Fuji TV. *'1972:' Angry German Kid finishes its run, and is replaced with the Space Ninja Team Star Trigon series, which became a success in the next two years. *'1995: '''Drill Land agreed with GoAnimateLand California. With it, they started a franchise and as a result Drill Land was renamed to GoAnimateLand Japan. It was announced that Mametchi's GotchiWorld would open in September 1996. WIP GoAnimateLand California *'< 1984:' Numerous times, Japanese investitors from Drill Land repeatedly arrived to Anaheim to conceive the construction of GoAnimateLand in California. *'1984:' A group of notable people from GoAnimateLand Japan stated that they would make an amusement park based on GoAnimate in Anaheim, California, with the five areas opened in 1990 being conceived first on showcase. *'1985: Guyish Central is added on the showcase, which would be added seven years later. *'''1986: Land clearing takes place on the swamp land purchased by GoAnimate that would hold the park. Mametchi's GotchiWorld is added on the showcase, which would open 13 years later. *'1987:' GoAnimateLand California is unveiled at WonderCon in San Francisco, California, with a planned opening date of Summer 1990. *'1988:' GoAnimateLand releases a promotional VHS detailing the future park, which stars Christopher Lloyd as the Universal character Doc Brown interacting with the various attractions at the California park. GoAnimateLand allows guests to witness the production of television shows, motion pictures, and anime in the California park's soundstages in middle 1988, while the rest of the studio/park is still under construction. *'1989:' GoAnimateLand claims that The Walt Disney Company and its CEO, Michael Eisner copied several concepts of the GoAnimateLand California park, and integrated them into Disney's recently opened Disney/MGM Studios park. *'1990:' GoAnimateLand California begins soft openings for the general public in late May. Many of the park's attractions are not yet open at the time, and still under testing. GoAnimateLand California is officially opened with a grand opening style ceremony on June 7. The park opens with five themed areas: Magical Land (entrance area), Drillimation Central, World of Igor the Mii, Camp PB&J Otter, Touhouland, GoCity Neighborhood as well as a Lagoon located in the center of the park. The Magical Land and Drillimation Central areas are referred to as "In Production", the World of Igor the Mii section is referred to as "Now Shooting", the Camp PB&J Otter and Touhouland sections are referred to as "On Location" and the GoCity Neighborhood area is referred to as "The World of CineMagic Center". Drillimation Studios opens on the same day and there is a grand opening ceremony hosted by Marc Summers. Due to massive technical problems with the original Igor's Space Tours, The PB&J Otter Ride and Mima's Cold Collider rides, GoAnimateLand begins a temporary voucher service to allow guests to re-visit the studio/park when the attractions are operating. Mima's Cold Collider is temporarily closed by GoAnimateLand on September 30, 1990 due to persistent major technical problems. During the shutdown, GoAnimateLand sues the original designer of the Mima's Cold Collider ride, Ride & Show Engineering, and hires Totally Fun Company to create a re-designed version of most of the ride. *'1991:' GoAnimateLand adds four new attractions to the park: The Drillimation Cafe, The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round, Cirno's Cold Castle, and The GoCoaster. Star Trigon: The Ride officially opens in the Drillimation Central area of the park, in a grand opening ceremony. The ride is considered to be a success, and receives positive reception from theme park critics. *'1992: '''Workers of GoAnimateLand start constructing Guyish Central, which would later become the largest attraction by both area and by visitor number. *'1993:' Mima's Cold Collider is re-opened, with many scenes altered. GoAnimate announces plans to expand GoAnimateLand into Universal City, California resort complex, including a new themed area and multiple hotels. *'1994: Guyish Central opens. *'''1995: GoAnimateLand California celebrates its fifth anniversary. Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure is released for the Super NIntendo Entertainment System in the summer of 1995. *'1996:' The Drillimation Game Center opens in Drillimation Central. Driller Engine 3 is unveiled the same year. *'1997:' GoAnimateLand announces that The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round will be replaced by Leopold's House. *'1997:' GoAnimateLand introduces Obsidian's Evil Castle *'1998:' GoAnimateLand announces a major expansion with a parking garage, and Mametchi's GotchiWorld will be opening in January 1999. *'1999:' Mametchi's GotchiWorld opens in January 1, 1999 with free copies of the Tamagotchi CD-ROM and Tamagotchi Video Adventures from Bandai and 7th Level. Tamagotchi LIVE! opens in May 1999, with a grand opening ceremony and matsuri. *'2000:' Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers opens, replacing a former Drillimation soundstage. GoAnimateLand celebrates their 10th anniversary. *'2001:' GoAnimateLand California is redesigned with US flags on the entrance in October due to the September 11 attacks committed by Al Qaeda. *'2002:' Igor's Space Tours undergoes a major refurbishment. *'2003:' Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast opens, replacing The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter. Drillimation 4D also opens on the same day. The coin-operated, two-seater version of The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter and Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (without the pre-shows) were installed and were able to be ridden in the TamaInn's arcade that day. *'2004:' Igor's Space Tours reopens with a grand reopening ceremony. *'2005:' GoAnimateLand celebrates their 15th anniversary. The GoPremium pass is introduced for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. *'2006:' Half of Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes for a refurbishment. *'2007:' Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes on March 30, 2007 due to technical difficulties with the ride manufacturer. *'2008:' Star Trigon: The Ride reopens on March 4, 2008 along with the props of the former The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter being moved to Camp PB&J Otter. *'2009:' The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 2, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass along with Tamagotchi Go-Coaster, Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem and all rides in Guyish Central being the first rides to offer Quick-Entry lines. Capital City begins construction. *'2010:' All other rides in Mametchi's GotchiWorld and Camp PB&J Otter switch over to the Quick-Entry service. *'2011:' Tamagotchi LIVE! has its opening changed on May 10, 2011 to the characters dancing and holding hands in a line while singing GO-GO Tamagotchi (the song, not the show). The GoAnimateLand California website faces a major DDoS attack from theme park fans after It's a Happiest Place on Earth would be replaced by a new attraction that wasn't unveiled yet. All rides in World of Igor the Mii adopted the Quick-Entry service the day after. *'2012:' Toddler Race briefly closes on December 10, 2012 for a week. When it reopened, all stages in Harder Than Ever adopted the Quick-Entry service. Super Smash Keyboards Escapade opens in Drillimation Central, replacing It's a Happiest Place on Earth. *'2013:' GoAnimateLand approves construction of Capital City, which will have the Quick-Entry service upon both entrances. It also approves the construction of GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga, which would become the first boxing rings on an amusement park, on Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld. A mourning siren at 11:59am was heard around the park produced from Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld, signaling the end of Toontown Online. *'2014: '''The entrance to GoAnimateLand adopts the Quick-Entry service. GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga open. The park also banned selfie sticks due to safety concerns: any stick founded inside the park or on the entrance control will be removed, but people exiting the park who had a selfie stick can take it when they exit the park. *'2015: 'Alvin Hung is overthrown as the CEO because of studies that he ruined GoAnimate. Quick-Entry services get option to return in those periods: 2, 4, 6, 8, 12 hours, 1, 2 and 7 days. It also announced that uTicket would be closed because of the Quick-Entry service influence. GoAnimateLand celebrates its 25th birthday by a cake on the center of the park. R.O.B.O Land is closed due to the destruction of the Obsidian's Castle. Two days later, it was reopened with a new Obsidian animatronic made by Ride & Show Engineering. The park also announced the building of a bar in Guyish Central (allowed to those 21 or older), the first to have an establishment like that. *'2016: 'On January 1, 2016, Guyish Central and Drillimation Central will merge, according to a 2003 agreement held by numerous managers of all themes of GoAnimateLand. The GC-DC border gate will be cut at midnight (cut opens at 5pm December 31, 2015) and they will become a part of Capital City, which is located west of Drillimation Central. The merged attraction will be called "Bluered Division" and will be the ''eastern district of the Capital City. On October 19, 2015, it was announced that Mametchi's GotchiWorld will also join the merge, then forming "Blorangeredia", a blend of those three themed areas. It was later given the alternate name "Harold, Susumu, and Mametchi". However, the attractions that are hybrid parts of the merge do not have to change their names. On the same date (January 1, 2016), the bar at Guyish Central will open, being called "Blue Pub". GoAnimateLand Florida WIP GoAnimateLand GoCity WIP